Why Wait?
by miley2hannahrulez2
Summary: Maddie, Cody and Zack try to find a plan. But then Cody and a few people get killed.What will happen?This story got mixed up so you should read chapter2 first and then chapter1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Why Wait?

Hannah Montana came to meet her boyfriend, Joe Jonas.

London came back from the bathroom and saw Joe kissing Hannah Montana.

''HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HANNAH,"said London

you can't date him, I am!'' '' But- he -uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-never mind!''as Hannah ran out with tears.

Joe ran to her and said'' Uhhhhhhhhh...I can explain''

Back at Zack & Cody's apartment...

''I can't think because you **WON'T **let me eat candy!'' said Zack as he pee in his pants.

''_Why won't she break up with Joe.Doesn't she know he is dating?''_Maddie thought.

It was Saturday when Joe bought 10 bars of candy.He wasn't felling right.

But to make it up to her,he just had to say sorry to both of them.

So he went to say sorry but they ignore him. He went to London's room

and told her how sorry he is. He did the same thing to Hannah

Montana. But he said different things. Very different things.

While Cody went to the candy counter,Cody and a girl named Kiely screamed

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP PLEA---'' but they were cut off by the murder.

Mr.Mosbey went to see what was happening out side.

A few people were killed.

There were no choice left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ideas

When Maddie went to the tipton, Joe and London were talking and doing stuff together all day long.

That made Maddie **JEALOUS.**She was mad. She went into her room and sang **_Nobody's Perfect_** .

_Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way...2x_

_Sometimes I'm here to jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on my self?_

_Chorus_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Tryin' again 'till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I'm messing up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Dosen't turn out how I planned_

_Gives second grade a stand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_My intentions are good_

_Sometimes misunderstood_

_Chorus_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Tryin' again 'till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I'm messing up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know I'm saddled all the way_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And then they fall and turn again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta fix things up_

_But I know I always get it right in the air_

_Talking_

_Next time you think it's just one of those days_

_when you just can't seem to win_

_When things don't turn out the way you planned,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't be sad! Try it again! YEAH!_

_Singing_

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin'_

_about... Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those_

_days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about..._

_Chorus_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Tryin' again 'till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I'm messing up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Nobody's Perfect..._

She wasn't happy enough to know that she had to spy on Joe.

When she turned on the radio, the song she heard was familer to her.

_Picture it perfect_

_Don't hesitate to live your dreams_

_It's more than worth it_

_If you know what you wanna be_

_WHY WAIT_

_WHEN NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME_

_TODAY_

_COULD JUST PASS YOU BY_

_WHY WAIT_

_IT'S YOUR TURN,IT'S YOUR LIFE_

_THE FUTURE IS WHAT WE MAKE_

_SO WHY WAIT_

_You've gotta reach out_

_and see the world is in you hands_

_I know you know how_

_just gotta go for it take a chance_

_WHY WAIT_

_WHEN NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME_

_TODAY_

_COULD JUST PASS YOU BY_

_WHY WAIT_

_IT'S YOUR TURN,IT'S YOUR LIFE_

_THE FUTURE IS WHAT WE MAKE_

_SO WHY WAIT_

_OHH...AQUI ESTAS CONMIGO_

_(OH YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW)_

_PARA VIVIR Y CUMPLIR TUS SUENOS_

_(GO FOR THE DREAM THAT_

_YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD)_

_Y LUCHAR POR LO QUE HAS QUERIDO_

_(CAUSE YOU DECIDE WHEN AND HOW IT TURNS OUT)_

_ENCUENTRA TU LUZ...SIGUE, VIVE_

_SIN MIEDO_

_(SO SHINE YOUR BRIGHTEST_

_...NEVER HOLD BACK)_

_WHY WAIT...YOU'RE READY TO DO THIS_

_NO WAY...YOU CAN EVER BE STOPPED_

_WHY WAIT_

_WHEN NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME_

_TODAY_

_COULD JUST PASS YOU BY_

_WHY WAIT_

_IT'S YOUR TURN,IT'S YOUR LIFE_

_THE FUTURE IS WHAT WE MAKE_

_SO WHY WAIT_

the next song appeared.

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me that meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_Chorus (x2):_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

After she turned off the music, a girl started to sing.

_Keep it movin', keep it movin'_

_Feels good when you jump around_

_Keep it movin', keep it movin'_

_Feels good when you're gettin' down repeat_

_I know you_

_Have been waiting to_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Move inside of you_

_Now's the time, so_

_No more hanging around_

_Let yourself go_

_And just jump around_

_Lift your spirits to the sky_

_Don't just let life pass you by_

_Nobody's gonna stop us now_

_Nobody's gonns keep us down_

_Now's the time to make your move_

_Put your feelings in the groove_

_Let it go, the times is right_

_Let loose tonight, yeah_

_Chorus_

_We gon' keep it jumpin'_

_Everybody's jumpin' right now_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_So come on keep it bumpin', jumpin'_

_We gon' keep it pumpin'_

_Feel the rhythm bumpin' right now_

_Do it like we're double dutchin'_

_We gon' keep it bumpin', jumpin'_

_Keep it movin', keep it movin' (jump)_

_Feels good when you jump around_

_Keep it movin', keep it movin' (jump)_

_Feels good when you're getting down_

_You can do it_

_Have the time of your life_

_Just belive it_

_Jump up to the sky_

_there is nothing_

_That can stand in your way_

_Let the groove take_

_Take you far away_

_Now's the time to shine your light_

_Everything is feeling right_

_Nobody's gonna stop us now_

_Nobody's gonns keep us down_

_You have got nothing to lose_

_All you need's inside of you_

_Nothing's gonna kill the mood_

_Break all the rules_

_We gon' keep it jumpin'_

_Everybody's jumpin' right now_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_So come on keep it bumpin', jumpin'_

_We gon' keep it pumpin'_

_Feel the rhythm bumpin' right now_

_Do it like we're double dutchin'_

_We gon' keep it bumpin', jumpin'_

_Jump, jump, jump_

_Keep it jumpin'_

_Jump, jump, jump_

_It's so bumpin' repeat_

_We gon' keep it jumpin'_

_Everybody's jumpin' right now_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_So come on keep it bumpin', jumpin'_

_We gon' keep it pumpin'_

_Feel the rhythm bumpin' right now_

_Do it like we're double dutchin'_

_We gon' keep it bumpin', jumpin'2x_

She ran to Zack and Cody for ideas.

''What should I do if we want to get London from stop dating Joe Jonas

from **The Jonas Brother**?'' said Cody as his mother scream loudly

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

She was a Jonas Brothers fan.


End file.
